


get you alone

by Yilena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Identity Reveal, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/pseuds/Yilena
Summary: To get close to her target, Marinette becomes Miya, a helpless university student that just started living alone. Her neighbour Adrien is friendly, seems to be afraid of commitment, and her client won't give her a straight answer why he needs to die. AU.(mari gets mad that her oblivious target keeps foiling her murder attempts.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	get you alone

**Author's Note:**

> i have no self-control and that includes not finishing anything that's not a one-shot

There was a knock at the door.

Marinette rubbed her face and took in a breath before she opened it, slipping easily into the friendly mask that she to use for work.

Her expression didn't falter when she saw who was on her doorstep. “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to say hi,” he replied, smile reaching his eyes as he all but bounced on her doorstep. “I'm Adrien. I live next door to you, so if you ever need anything, feel free to give me a shout.”

“Which side?” she questioned.

He gestured with his thumb.

“Good to know,” she said, smile showing her teeth as she lifted her hand to give a shy little wave. “I'm Miya. You're the first one to come and welcome me.”

“I should've brought over cookies to make a better impression, then,” he mused. “I thought for sure I'd be beat. Lily _loves_ to one-up me with everything I do.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Lily?”

Adrien leaned forward, cupping one side of his mouth as though he was telling her a great secret when he said, “My arch nemesis. You see the house opposite us with the red door?”

She peered over his shoulder. “I do see it.”

“If you end up in a conversation with her, she'll drag you inside and show you all the pictures of her grandchildren,” Adrien revealed solemnly as he stood back upright. “I'd suggest... not doing that.”

“You mean, you're not going to show me your family pictures?” Marinette questioned. “And you came empty-handed, so I'm really getting nothing out of this.”

His laughter didn't sound forced. “Oh, that hurt.”

She beamed.

“I could bring over cookies tomorrow,” he suggested. “Would that make up for my blunder?”

“Maybe,” she replied, shyly brushing some strands of hair behind her ear. “Or you could come inside? I've already unpacked my kitchen stuff, so I can offer you a drink.”

He sighed. “I'm sorry, I have to get to work soon.”

“Oh, it's fine!” Marinette quickly reassured him, shifting on the spot. “I'm not, like, trying to pressure you or anything. It's totally fine.”

“I'd accept it any other time,” he said.

She smiled. “I'll hold you to that.”

“It was nice meeting you, Miya,” Adrien told her, sounding sincere. “I'll see you around.”

-x-

 **MY:  
**I need an extension

 **AR:  
**?

 **MY:  
**I don't think  
he likes women

 **AR:  
**when has that ever been a problem

 **MY:  
**since you said you'd pay me double to seduce him  
?

 **AR:  
**you don't need the money

 **MY:  
**I need the ego boost

 **AR:  
**you also don't need that

 **MY:  
**yeah, but you admitting that I'm the best  
would give me that serotonin

 **AR:  
**statistically  
you're the best

 **MY:  
**that's not hitting the right spots

 **AR:  
**i could hit them  
if you're up for it

 **MY:  
**I'm not going to date you

 **AR:  
**who said anything about dating?

 **MY:  
**you  
for the past three years

 **AR:  
**i'd settle for one dinner

 **MY:  
**yeah, no  
not happening

 **AR:  
**someday  
you'll realise what you're missing out on

 **MY:  
**you've missed your chance to be my sugar daddy  
I can take care of myself now

 **AR:  
**with my money

 **MY:  
**it's mine now  
that's the point of having a job

 **AR:  
**call me boss

 **MY:  
**you're not my boss

 **AR:  
**but i hired you

 **MY:  
**I'm only here until you run out of money  
or targets

 **AR:  
**how about that guy that bumped into you last week

 **MY:  
**how much

 **AR:  
**the usual amount

 **MY:  
**no conditions  
?

 **AR:  
**none

 **MY:  
**that makes it easier

 **AR:  
**so you admit it's hard  
to use only your feminine wiles

 **MY:  
**I didn't say that

 **AR:  
**i don't see you winning this  
i even rented you a place as his neighbour and it's taking this long

 **MY:  
**too close for comfort  
clearly

 **AR:  
**i'll give you until the end of the month  
until you lose your bonus

 **MY:  
**fine

 **AR:  
**you know  
i wouldn't be mad if you failed

 **MY:  
**I've never failed

 **AR:  
**that's why i love you

 **MY:  
**murder isn't a reason to like me

 **AR:  
**you're also very pretty

 **MY:  
**yeah, that's why you stalk me

 **AR:  
**i don't stalk you  
it's just nice to have eyes on you  
since you refuse to send me update pictures

 **MY:  
**none of my other clients ask for selfies

 **AR:  
**that's why i pay more

 **MY:  
**it's not in the contract

 **AR:  
**because you read the small print and took it out

 **MY:  
**your dick is small print to me

-x-

“Miya!” Adrien called out, waving a hand to get her attention. “Wait right there, okay? I just need to grab something!”

Bemused, she stayed on the pavement, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

It was barely a minute before he came back out, holding some sort of container out for her to take from his hands with a wide smile that showed his dimples.

“What's this?” she questioned, taking it obediently. “I didn't lend you anything—”

“You can give it back to me later, if you want,” he immediately replied, his usual cheerfulness in his tone. “You said you have to stay late for your classes today, so I—well, I made you lunch? Or dinner? Whichever it counts as for when you eat it.”

She swallowed. “You made me food?”

“University's hard,” was his explanation for that.

“I think it's harder to pin you down,” she teased. “You're always so busy.”

For the two weeks that she'd been living there, he'd made all sorts of excuses to escape the conversations that he started. Marinette had waved when they'd crossed paths when taking out the bin the other week, but it was solely him jogging over to talk to her or knocking on the door to drop off some food before running back into his home.

She hadn't set foot on his porch yet.

He'd politely declined crossing hers.

His smile grew sheepish. “I'm sorry about that.”

Marinette pouted. “You won't even have dinner with me, but you're giving me lunch?”

“It's more nutritious than cookies,” he quipped.

“What are you, my dad?” she questioned.

He made a choked noise. “I hope not.”

She laughed. “If it's helps, I'm eighteen.”

He was surprised at that. “You are?”

“What?” Marinette tilted her head.

“I thought you'd be older!” Adrien quickly replied, moving his hands along with his words. “Not that it's bad. It just surprised me.”

AR had been the one to suggest being on the young side to appeal to Adrien's interests.

“You never told me your age,” she pointed out.

He swallowed. “Twenty-four.”

With a smile, she asked, “You're a bit young to hate an old granny, aren't you?”

Adrien huffed. “You don't know Lily like I do, Miya. If I put a new plant outside, she has to get a _better_ one then give me tips about what I'm doing wrong.”

“And what's that?” she asked.

“Spending my money badly, apparently,” he said.

She laughed. “I got the same lecture.”

His head snapped up at that. “You—you've been speaking to her?”

“She caught me when I was tying up my shoelaces,” Marinette revealed with a sigh, gesturing down with her free hand to her boots. “I've learned my lesson now.”

With a frown, he asked, “She wasn't rude to you, was she?”

“Eh.” Marinette shrugged. “I told her my parents are renting this place for me, so that seemed to calm her down.”

He wasn't appeased with that. “You could always run away.”

She laughed. “Lily isn't _that_ bad.”

“She is,” he insisted.

“She told me I was pretty and patted my cheek,” she mused. “I can't hate someone that states the truth, can I?”

Adrien questioned, “So, all I need to do is compliment you to get you to like me?”

“I'll let you figure that out,” Marinette replied, adjusting her grip to hold onto t he container with both hands carefully. “Thank you for the food, Adrien.”

He breathed out audibly. “Any time.”

-x-

 **MY:  
**think I saw your guy today

 **AR:  
**i don't know what you mean by that

 **MY:  
**I saw someone taking pictures of me  
which is common for you

 **AR:  
**i have loyal employees

 **MY:  
**he looked like he was going to faint when I waved at him

 **AR:  
**he's scared of you

 **MY:  
**why

 **AR:  
**because  
he knows what you do

 **MY:  
**for you  
is he missing that main part  
or what

 **AR:  
**details

 **MY:  
**I'm your hire, buddy  
he should be scared of pissing you off  
not me

 **AR:  
**he doesn't actually follow you to the scenes, you know

 **MY:  
**that's a given

 **AR:  
**what if i paid you to stream it to me

 **MY:  
**no

 **AR:  
**not even for triple?

 **MY:  
**getting too adventurous will be your downfall  
I'm a simple girl  
I kill the targets, that's it

 **AR:  
**i bet you look hot with blood on you

 **MY:  
**I'm always hot

 **AR:  
**your attitude is a big turn on

 **MY:  
**yours isn't

 **AR:  
**after everything i do for you  
this is how you treat me?

 **MY:  
**you don't pay me to put up with you

 **AR:  
**i could

 **MY:  
**I'm not an escort

 **AR:  
**you posed as one before

 **MY:  
**it was the easiest way to get to the target

 **AR:  
**it was  
i liked your outfit that day

 **MY:  
**your guy took pics of that I bet

 **AR:  
**yes  
i told you, he's loyal  
he's been with me longer than you

 **MY:  
**I'm not sure anyone else is hiring him  
to follow a literal assassin around

 **AR:  
**i like to make sure you're happy

 **MY:  
**from candid shots?  
it's enough that we're talking here

 **AR:  
**why, don't you talk to anyone else like this?

 **MY:  
**you know I don't

 **AR:  
**and yet  
you try and tell me i'm not special

 **MY:  
**you're not special to me

 **AR:  
**implying you are to me, are you?

 **MY:  
**that's not a secret either  
is it

 **AR:  
**i adore you

 **MY:  
**that's nice  
can I kill my target normally pls

 **AR:  
**sure, for a normal amount

 **MY:  
**you didn't have to get me the house next to him

 **AR:  
**i thought it would help  
there's always that scene in movies  
where neighbours look over and see the other topless  
right?  
i thought you'd like to recreate that

 **MY:  
**the bedrooms aren't facing each other

 **AR:  
**shame

 **MY:  
**he has no interest in me

 **AR:  
**you wanted a challenge

 **MY:  
**I said the last hit was boring  
not that I want to spend months wasting away here

 **AR:  
**you've been there two weeks  
and from what i can see  
you're looking fine

 **MY:  
**only fine?

 **AR:  
**you're beautiful

 **MY:  
**ok that's enough of that

 **AR:  
**i like you

 **MY:  
**bye

-x-

Marinette was prideful.

It was one of her biggest downfalls, maybe. She was headstrong, struggled to realise when she was wrong in a situation, and was stupidly competitive, even when it was only against herself.

There was always the thrill of watching someone stop breathing because of it—but the inclusion of different roles to play, to change the scenery and try and improve from the previous time constantly kept her wanting to prove herself.

She was successful because of that.

Adrien was proving to be difficult when she'd been given a handicap in exchange for more money.

Her client was her favourite one; witty, friendly, and frivolous with his money.

From the beginning, AR's attitude had contradicted his requests. The majority of the time, those that requested her services didn't want to give away personal details, let alone meet her in person, yet it seemed to be the opposite for him.

Marinette needed to be smart.

AR could lose interest in her at any moment, leaving her to the other jobs that never matched up to his amount of money.

Adrien hadn't come to see her since he'd dropped off some scones and jam a few days ago, claiming that he'd made too many.

She waited on his doorstep with the container in her hands to return.

He never came to the door.

She left it here.

It was gone in the morning.

The university cover wasn't unfamiliar to her. It easily explained a young girl living alone, made her vulnerable in the right ways to get along with the neighbours if needed, and made her a charming person for those she seduced to escape the corporate world and spend time with someone that didn't know the woes of working daily yet.

She could play the part of a rich girl that was suddenly living alone well.

After pressing his doorbell, she waited patiently on the doorstep once more.

She rang it again.

After four times, the door finally opened.

Adrien's pyjamas were rumpled, his hair was a mess, and it was clear from his half-lidded eyes that he'd just woken up.

At least he'd answered that time.

Marinette's smile was sheepish. “I know it's late—”

“Miya?” Adrien questioned, furrowing his brow as he took in her appearance. “It's—it's midnight?”

“I'm so sorry,” she gushed, clasping her hands in front of her chest. It was easy to make her lower lip quiver as she looked up at him with wide eyes. “I didn't know who else to go to for this. You said that I could come to you for help if I needed it—”

His expression softened. “What is it?”

He wasn't gawking at the exposed skin of her chest where her shirt was loose, let alone the shorts that she had on.

“My shower broke,” she blurted, dropping her hands nervously pull the sleeves of her cardigan further down. “I was waiting for the plumber to come, but he called up just now to cancel and I don't know what to do—”

He told her, “I don't know anything about showers.”

“That's fine!” she assured him. “I mean, the leak right now isn't too bad—but I can't use it and I have to give a presentation tomorrow! It's already hard enough to stand in front of everyone, I really think I'll fail if I'm too worried that I smell bad.”

“You don't smell bad.”

She tried to look panicked. “I'm a nervous sweater!”

“Well, that's...” Adrien cleared his throat. “You're welcome to use my shower?”

Her eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“That's—that's why you came, right?” he questioned, running his hand through his messy hair. “Of course you can use it. I really did say that I'd help you.”

Marinette beamed. “Thank you!”

“Why don't you go grab the stuff you need?” Adrien suggested, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned. “I'll... make some coffee while I wait for you.”

“Thank you!” she repeated, bouncing on the spot. “I'll absolutely make this up to you—”

He pulled a face. “I need to wake up before you speak any more.”

She laughed.

It was a good opportunity.

Marinette grabbed a pair of pyjamas, checked her appearance, and brought along the bottles of products that she needed.

The door was locked.

Adrien was still sleepy-eyed when he opened the door to let her in, almost stumbling up the stairs to show her the way to the bathroom. The layout of his home was the same as hers—not the flipped version—which would be easy to remember.

“I'll be downstairs,” he said as they stood awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom.

“Thanks again,” she replied, smile reaching her eyes.

He cleared his throat. “It's no problem.”

The door shut softly behind him.

Marinette locked it before turning on the water.

And as it ran, she undid the lid of the shampoo container, carefully pulling out the knife that she'd stashed in there.

It was as good a time as any, wasn't it? Adrien had finally let his guard down and allowed her inside instead of running off with an excuse that he needed to be somewhere else.

Marinette smiled as she slowly opened the door, footsteps barely making any noise with her shoes off.

Although the lights were on downstairs, Adrien wasn't there.

There was a note in the kitchen that said he'd be gone for a few hours because of work.

She snooped around his house before leaving.

-x-

 **AR:  
**what if i told you my name

 **MY:  
**not interested

 **AR:  
**i'll pay you to listen to me

 **MY:  
**still not an escort

 **AR:  
**you clearly like me a little  
why else would you talk to me all the time?

 **MY:  
**I don't have friends

 **AR:  
**you're honest

 **MY:  
**they're a liability

 **AR:  
**i'm not

 **MY:  
**you're annoying  
there's a difference

 **AR:  
**i'm so annoying that you keep crawling back to me

 **MY:  
**you're fun to talk to  
sometimes

 **AR:  
**sometimes?

 **MY:  
**I can't compliment you too much, can I?  
you'll start to think I'm flirting with you

 **AR:  
**that's hopeful thinking

 **MY:  
**I don't know anything about you

 **AR:  
**all you have to do is ask

 **MY:  
**do you do this with everyone you hire  
because that's a terrible work ethic  
who says I'm not going to sell your information?

 **AR:  
**me

 **MY:  
**cocky

 **AR:  
**i'm too charming to betray

 **MY:  
**is it betrayal when you offer it up

 **AR:  
**i've been told it's important to be honest in a relationship

 **MY:  
**this is a working relationship

 **AR:  
**we're working up to it

 **MY:  
**all that's rising right now is my blood pressure  
not my affection levels for you

 **AR:  
**you can always admit that you've failed  
there's no shame in that

 **MY:  
**I haven't failed

 **AR:  
**i saw your walk of shame

 **MY:  
**get your guy away from my house

 **AR:  
**yours, is it?

 **MY:  
**…  
stop stalking me

 **AR:  
**it's the only way i get to see you

 **MY:  
**this really isn't the way to get a girlfriend

 **AR:  
**i don't want a girlfriend

 **MY:  
**if you say you just want me  
I'm going to cringe

 **AR:  
**you're so cute

-x-

“Miya!”

She paused mid-step, tilting her head. “Adrien?”

There he was, pulled up beside the pavement with the window of his car down, looking as friendly as ever with a smile that reached his eyes. “Do you want a ride?”

“That depends,” she started, making a thoughtful noise. “Are you going to ditch me this time?”

“I'm sorry about that,” he offered, sounding as though he truly meant it. “I really had to leave. I hope your shower was okay?”

“Your shower's better than mine,” she replied.

He laughed. “I'm glad.”

“I suppose I'll let you drive me,” she decided, waiting for the road to clear before she could climb into the passenger seat beside him, putting on her seatbelt without hesitation. “What brought this on?”

He explained, “I felt bad.”

“You could've given me lunch again,” she pointed out. “I liked that last time.”

As he pulled out onto the road, he suggested, “How about dinner instead?”

“That depends,” she replied. “Are you a good cook?”

“I'd rather take you out somewhere,” Adrien said without skipping a beat. “I figured that you haven't gone out much, so it might be nice to show you some good places.”

She questioned, “Will you be paying?”

He laughed. “Absolutely.”

“Then, it's a date,” she decided.

There was nothing but sincerity in his voice. “That's great.”

They pulled up in front of her university before long.

“I didn't even have to give you directions,” she mused, undoing the seatbelt. “Or the name.”

He didn't look alarmed at that. “You told me before.”

“You've got a good memory,” Marinette remarked, opening up the door and putting one foot on the ground. “Thanks for the lift, Adrien. I'll forgive you for ditching me in the shower this once.”

“I don't make a habit of leaving anyone in my bathroom,” he mused. “I just—I didn't want to rush you.”

“Well, poor decision making skills there,” she said, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. “I snooped through your underwear drawer and everything before I left.”

He wasn't put off by her joke. “Did you like what you saw?”

There was something so easy-going about him in person, yet he seemed to clam up and disappear at any moment, keeping her at a distance and contradicting his words.

It was a gamble to see his reaction when she said, “I liked the watch you had put away.”

He didn't look away from her eyes. “Are you free tonight?”

-x-

**MY:**

I want a bonus if I finish it tonight

 **AR:  
**those aren't the terms

 **MY:  
**wait until your guy sends you your pics  
if you've got a boner for me in casual clothes  
this'll kill you

 **AR:  
**the confidence is definitely attractive  
but i still don't see how it qualifies a bonus

 **MY:  
**wait and see

-x-

Adrien was wide-eyed.

Marinette innocently tilted her head. “Is something wrong?”

“I—no,” he stuttered out, clearing his throat as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “You—you look nice.”

She beamed. “Thank you.”

The top of his ears were red.

It was an empowering feeling, as it always was. The difference now was that while Adrien had barely looked at her chest before when she'd begged to use his shower, the flattering fit of her outfit had made him visibly gawk at her.

He was somewhat interested in women, then.

That made it easier.

The make-up she was wearing was subtle, highlighting her best features, and when it was combined with most of her hair being pulled back into a high ponytail, there was a clear contrast to the everyday casual look she'd been going for since moving in.

Adrien couldn't stop glancing at her in the car.

She purposely placed one thigh on top of the other, getting comfortable.

He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

She smiled when she saw he was wearing the watch she'd mentioned before.

The restaurant wasn't too far away.

It was busy, though.

Adrien was still glancing at her and looking away when she met his gaze when they'd been seated.

“Do I look that different?” Marinette questioned, touching her cheek. “I—like you said, I haven't had a chance to go out yet. I might've gone a bit overboard.”

He visibly swallowed. “You look great.”

She relaxed her shoulders. “Yeah?”

“Seriously,” he confirmed. “I was—I was caught off-guard, that's all.”

She squinted. “Is that an insult to how I usually look?”

He made a choked noise.

“I'm kidding!” Marinette laughed. “I know I'm usually all soft and cute. At least, that's what everyone says to me.”

He sounded a bit breathless. “Everyone?”

“Well, they did,” she said, letting her smile dim as she shifted in her seat. “I haven't really made any friends here yet.”

“You're kidding.”

“I'm bad at befriending people, believe it or not,” Marinette admitted, averting her eyes to look down at her lap as she clasped her hands, fiddling with her fingers. “I overthink a lot of things.”

Adrien questioned, “Are we not friends?”

“You did make me lunch,” she mused, glancing up at him shyly. “I guess that has to count for something.”

“And you're probably the only other person to use my shower,” he replied, propping an elbow up on the table and resting his chin in his hand. “I don't let anyone stay over.”

She smiled. “Don't want to share a bed with them?”

“I like my space,” Adrien said with a shrug. “Why suffer through it? I like them well enough to tell them to fuck off when I want to sleep.”

She wetted her lips. “You didn't tell me to fuck off the other night.”

“How could I turn you away?” he replied, smile reaching his eyes. “Your nervous sweats were a good enough reason to let you in.”

Marinette laughed. “So kind.”

His smile turned a bit bashful. “I try.”

He kept looking at her a lot.

She shyly returned the glances, taking tentative sips of her drink, the two of them exchanging smiles when there was a lull in the conversation.

It wasn't stifling when there was nothing to say in those moments; Adrien was more than content to simply look at her, growing more confident as the night progressed.

And when he paid for the meal, Marinette accidentally bumped his leg under the table.

“Sorry,” she said, gently placing her hand on top of his. “I didn't mean to kick you.”

He didn't pull away. “I probably deserved it.”

“Not at all,” she replied, smile showing her teeth. “You fed me, so you deserve everything good in life.”

He sounded amused as he asked, “I do?”

“Absolutely,” Marinette confirmed. “I'll be thinking of ways to repay you for this, so be prepared.”

“I didn't invite you out to make you feel obligated to interact with me or anything,” Adrien hastily said, withdrawing his hand. “I'm not trying to be a creep or anything—”

“Did I say you are?” she interrupted.

He cleared his throat. “No, but—”

“You haven't done anything to make me uncomfortable,” Marinette assured him, placing her elbows on the table and resting her face in her hands, tilting her head in a way that she knew made her look adorable when she had make-up on to make her eyes look bigger. “I like hanging out with you, Adrien.”

He relaxed a bit. “You're pretty cool, too.”

“Pretty cool?” she questioned. “I'm your best neighbour, thank you.”

“I don't know, the others are quite nice—”

She beamed. “They haven't been in your shower.”

He let out a laugh. “Are you bragging about that now?”

“Am I wrong?” she responded.

“I suppose you're not,” he agreed, sounding a little breathless as he gently placed his hand back on top of hers, initiating the contact once more.

He held her hand until they made it into the car.

It was a good sign.

Adrien kept stealing glances at her while driving, his ears faintly red when they passed a light bright enough to illuminate him, and she did her best to be bashfully shy at the attention.

They pulled up in his driveway.

He'd walked over to her side as she got out—without him attempting to open the door for her—and leaned against the vehicle, making it clear that he wanted to talk there.

She had no problem with that.

“Thanks for dinner,” Marinette whispered, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I had a good time.”

The car had triggered the light on the porch when they'd arrived.

“Yeah?” he replied, smile showing the dimples on his cheeks. “I'm glad.”

He was still there, leaning against the side of the car, placing his hands in his pockets and lingering instead of walking her to her door.

Adrien was the one to suggest, “We should do it again.”

She beamed. “I'd love to.”

“I did say I'd show you multiple places,” he mused. “I don't think one place quite qualifies for that, you know?”

“I'd be fine to go back there,” she told him. “It was nice.”

“You just want the food again,” he teased.

She laughed. “I was looking forward to dessert, so I'm still sad that they'd ran out of my favourites.”

It wasn't a question as he said, “You like sweet things.”

She looked at him from head-to-toe. “I'm very... indulgent at times.”

He swallowed. “Is that so?”

Marinette smiled.

Adrien was the one to take a hand out of his pocket, gently reaching out to take hers into his, intertwining them and linking their fingers. It was more than simply placing it on top of hers in the restaurant, feeling more intimate from the fact that they were alone.

Well, as alone as they could be in his driveway, standing between his porch light and a light from the street a few metres away.

Marinette took a step closer, the tips of their shoes almost touching.

He brought their linked hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “You should get home.”

It was a whisper as she replied, “Should I?”

He didn't look away from her eyes. “It's late.”

She had a coy smile. “I've been up later with you.”

Adrien looked surprised for a moment before he let out a laugh, taking her hand and lifting it to cup one of his cheeks, leaning into it. “You're always so...”

“What am I?” she questioned.

He closed his eyes. “I don't know what to think of you.”

Marinette touched her free hand to her bag, carefully reaching inside. “So, don't.”

It was the right setting.

This counted as seduction, didn't it? Adrien's guard was down, he was touching her in a way that he hadn't done before, and there were barely any cars passing them in the street. The emptiness combined with the dark would give her time to escape and start anew—

“I'm sorry,” Adrien whispered.

She blinked.

And with that, he dropped her hand, stepping to the side to put distance between them.

“What?” Marinette couldn't help but say.

He visibly struggled with words, opting to clear his throat and run his fingers through his hair, ruining the hairstyle he'd obviously put time. “I can't do this.”

That hadn't been the vibe she'd been getting all night.

Her hold tightened around her knife.

“You're too young for me.”

-x-

 **AR:  
**there's a bonus in your account

 **MY:  
**at least someone appreciates me around here

 **AR:  
**wear that again and i'll kill him myself

-x-

Adrien was a thorn in her side.

Her cover age was _too_ young for him?

He was twenty-four! The difference was barely-there—it was supposed to be a relief that she was innocent—

She was petty.

That was the reason she hadn't stabbed Adrien in the driveway when he'd started to walk away from her. While she would've gotten the money, it hurt her ego to be rejected like that.

To her surprise, Adrien didn't treat her any differently afterwards.

Well, that wasn't quite right. He was as friendly and funny as he had been all the other times, spouting out excuses that he had to leave at random times that didn't add up in the slightest, though he didn't try and hold her hand again.

It was a win that he wasn't blocking her out, wasn't it?

She was annoyed.

Adrien gave her a ride to university again, so in return she came home with two boba teas, sipping her own after what she'd placed into his had dissolved.

He'd smiled brightly and accepted the drink, bringing the straw up to his mouth, only to sneeze and accidentally spill it everywhere.

Her smile became tight at that.

He gave her more cookies with the excuse that he'd made too many.

She didn't have to be a genius to notice that he wasn't giving them to anyone else.

And rather than make a comment that she thought she was too young for him, she accepted them with a smile, putting on a bit of make-up and nice clothes when she went to drop off the container.

His reaction was the same as before.

He couldn't stop staring. “You look nice.”

“Thank you!” Marinette smiled shyly, touching her hair to make sure it was still styled well. “A few of my class-mates asked me out for a drink, so I'm hopeful that it'll go... well.”

“Really?” Adrien's surprise was genuine. “That's great!”

“I think we're going to a club,” she said, looking down at her outfit self-consciously. “Is this okay? I've never—”

“You've never?” he questioned.

“I mean, I never had the chance to do this before,” she explained with an awkward laugh. “My parents were always hovering and demanding to know what I was doing, you know? The most I could do was have a glass of wine under their watchful eyes.”

“You'll be fine,” Adrien said, his eyes trailing over her from head-to-toe again. “Just—be safe, yeah?”

She made a peace sign with her hands. “I'll try my best!”

He nodded.

And that was that.

At least, that was until she'd stepped off of his porch and started to walk away, only for him to ask, “Miya, do you have someone to call?”

She looked at him quizzically. “Pardon?”

His expression was hard to pinpoint. “For if you drink too much.”

“You're my only friend, dude,” she bluntly replied, pairing it with a smile. “I'll get a ride back if I need to.”

He told her, “Call me.”

“I don't have your number,” she pointed out.

“Oh, right,” Adrien said, a sheepish smile appearing on his lips. “Give me your phone and I'll put it in.”

She obediently handed it over.

“Call me,” he repeated after he'd given her phone back. “I'll be up.”

She gave him a thumbs up.

There wasn't anyone to meet her there, of course. Marinette went to a bar, had a drink and relaxed for a while before she thought the appropriate amount of time had passed.

Acting was an everyday thing for her job.

Adrien answered within the first few rings.

She sniffled. “Adrien?”

“Miya?” he responded, sounding surprised. “Are you... okay?”

“They ditched me,” she said, adding a hiccup for good measure. “I—I went to the toilet and came back to see that everyone's—everyone's gone? And I keep getting dizzy when I turn my head too much.”

There was silence for a moment.

She wiped the tears in her eyes.

“Do you know your way home?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” she stuttered out, taking in a shaky breath. “I'm coming back now. I think.”

“You think?” he repeated.

“You've never taken me here,” she replied with a giggle. “You're, like, my tour guide around here.”

Adrien didn't sound amused. “I'm not a tour guide.”

“Yeah, you're my friend, not an employee of the city,” she responded, a slight slur to her words as she spoke fast, less eloquent than she'd usually be. “I don't have to pay you to spend time with me.”

“How many drinks did you have?” he questioned.

“I don't know,” she said, drawing out the last word, almost like she was singing. “They just kept coming!”

He asked, “You weren't buying them?”

“I think I got hit on,” she revealed in a whisper. “But they weren't as pretty as you, so I took the drink and ran.”

He didn't take the bait. “You shouldn't be accepting drinks from strangers.”

“Is that why you spilled the one I gave you?” Marinette questioned. “I was real careful to bring that home to you, you know. I even asked for extra ice, so it would still be cold!”

It didn't take long for him to remember the incident. “I'm clumsy.”

“And I'm too young,” she complained. “What's up with that?”

“Where are you?” he questioned.

She said the street name.

And rather than offer to come and help her get home, Adrien started to tell her directions, making her say the streets as she came across them.

She purposely tripped over, letting her phone clatter to the floor.

“Miya?” she could hear him ask.

She giggled. “Sorry, sorry.”

That still wasn't enough to get him to come out, apparently.

To her dismay, he was too nice to hit on a drunk girl.

-x-

 **MY:  
**so you want me to seduce this guy specifically  
because it's the closest you'll ever get to being with me  
isn't it

 **AR:  
**i liked your drunk act the other night

 **MY:  
**you making a new photo album with these?

 **AR:  
**i have a different one per job for you

 **MY:  
**are you giving me a handicap on purpose

 **AR:  
**i don't know what you're talking about

 **MY:  
**you said he liked younger girls

 **AR:  
**is it my fault that you didn't research?

 **MY:  
**because there's nothing to research  
he's squeaky clean  
parents are dead  
no criminal record  
last girlfriend was a couple of years ago

 **AR:  
**last girlfriend was eighteen

 **MY:  
**when he was eighteen  
are you doing this on purpose?

 **AR:  
**how rude

 **MY:  
**why do you even want this guy dead  
in a highly specific way  
you've never cared about how I got to them before

 **AR:  
**he's a... special case

 **MY:  
**why

 **AR:  
**it's personal

 **MY:  
**I'm your personal assassin

 **AR:  
**we're intimate now, now are?

 **MY:  
**we're something  
you can't seem to let me go

 **AR:  
**you're here for more than my money

 **MY:  
**I'm bored

 **AR:  
**if you'd let me have your phone number  
i could entertain you

 **MY:  
**I'm never giving you that

 **AR:  
**i'm hurt

 **MY:  
**there's a line between us for a reason  
plus I imagine you're like  
fifty

 **AR:  
**i'm not

 **MY:  
**so you say

 **AR:  
**i can prove it

 **MY:  
**I'm not meeting up with you

 **AR:  
**you'll give into me eventually

 **MY:  
**no

 **AR:  
**there's a delivery for you tomorrow

 **MY:  
**?

 **AR:  
**to help you  
hope you enjoy it

 **MY:  
**what

-x-

Flowers.

There were flowers on her doorstep.

Displayed nicely in an expensive-looking vase, complete with a ribbon around them base, there was a card attached to the front.

Marinette wasn't surprised to see that AR had simply left his initials.

He hadn't done that before.

Gifts for her had always been bonuses here and there, bets that they'd made to spice up their transactions at times, but it had never actually been a gift in person.

She'd never gotten flowers before.

“Miya?”

It was the perfect time for Adrien to come out of his house, peering over the fence that separated their homes.

“Adrien,” she greeted, picking the vase up carefully with both of her hands. “You going to work?”

“Yes,” he said.

His eyes were on the flowers.

“I think they're for me?” There was a questioning lilt to her voice. “My name's not on the card and there's no number to know where it came from.”

He questioned, “Do you like them?”

She blinked.

Wasn't he supposed to be _jealous_?

“I've never gotten flowers before,” she admitted, truthful for one of the first times with him.

He smiled. “They're pretty.”

And with that, he left for work.

-x-

 **AR:  
**it's been a month

 **MY:  
**pay is normal amount now

 **AR:  
**are you having trouble?

 **MY:  
**I think you set me up

 **AR:  
**it's the only way to get you to talk to me

 **MY:  
**why would I talk to you outside of assignments?  
we're not friends  
I don't know you

 **AR:  
**i like you  
and you clearly like me  
you don't treat your other clients like this

 **MY:  
**I don't mix my lives together

 **AR:  
**talk to me outside of work

 **MY:  
**I don't know you

 **AR:  
**what if i said we've met before

 **MY:  
**you didn't leave a good impression  
this is getting boring  
let me kill him normally

 **AR:  
**i'm not paying for that

 **MY:  
**you're trying to pay me to fuck him  
what's up with that

 **AR:  
**it doesn't have to get that far  
i just want you to get close  
so you can hurt him more than physically

 **MY:  
**and you thought I could do that in what  
days?

 **AR:  
**he has to trust you

 **MY:  
**then why did you offer double in the first few weeks  
that doesn't make sense

 **AR:  
**i like seeing you frustrated

 **MY:  
**I like not seeing you  
thanks

 **AR:  
**i'll compensate you for your time  
i always do, don't i?

 **MY:  
**it would've been nice to know this was long term  
I thought it would be in and out  
after he stopped fucking running away from me

 **AR:  
**he's cautious

 **MY:  
**again  
why do you want this dude dead

 **AR:  
**it's personal

 **MY:  
**…

-x-

AR told her she'd get more money if she could get evidence of Adrien being upset before she killed him.

It was incentive enough to try and worm her way into Adrien's life.

Adrien liked her personality, that much was clear. He'd taken to texting her throughout the day—either to send memes, sometimes videos, or asking what she was doing—but he was as distant in person, saying that he was busy with work.

Marinette asked him what his job was.

He gave a vague answer that didn't clarify anything.

The research she'd done had shown him to be a simple office worker.

There was no way he was being truthful every time he'd said he had to run off to work—including the time that she'd been in his shower. Adrien was skittish and seemed to run away when she got closer, making it obvious that she needed him to come to her.

Lily told her that her grandson would be a better match for her.

Marinette politely declined that offer of a date.

It didn't stop Lily from saying that to Adrien's face, though.

“She seems to think we're dating,” Adrien said, leaning on his fence as they conversed.

She adjusted the strap of her backpack. “Well, you are out here in your dressing gown to talk to me.”

“I wanted to tell you about this!” he defended.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “You could've texted me.”

He huffed. “I wanted to see your face.”

“I could send a selfie,” she replied.

He was surprised. “You would?”

“Sure.” Marinette shrugged. “Only if I get some in return.”

He blinked. “Really?”

“It's not that big of a deal,” she replied, taking a step forwards the pavement. “I should get going, though. My class is starting soon.”

“I could drive you,” he offered.

She shook her head. “I think you should go take a shower.”

“I'm not the nervous sweater here—”

“Maybe not, but you've got drool on your face,” she replied, tapping the side of her mouth. “You're not up to your usual standard of prettiness.”

He started to blush as he touched his cheek. “You think I'm pretty?”

She winked.

-x-

 **AR:  
**what are you doing?

 **MY:  
**I'm in bed  
?

 **AR:  
**me too

 **MY:  
**are you  
trying to sext me or something

 **AR:  
**this would have to be a text to do that

 **MY:  
**you're not getting my number

 **AR:  
**you're the one responding to me

 **MY:  
**because I thought it was important  
can you go away

 **AR:  
**is that any way to talk to your employer

 **MY:  
**I'm freelance

 **AR:  
**I'm paying you right now

 **MY:  
**I'm not getting the money until the job's done  
so you have no control over me right now

 **AR:  
**then why are you staying in a house i bought for you

 **MY:  
**I thought this was rented

 **AR:  
**you think i'm that stingy?

 **MY:  
**I don't know what to think of you

 **AR:  
**as long as you're thinking of me  
we're cool

 **MY:  
**anything that comes from your mouth  
is ruined when I imagine you as someone twice my age

 **AR:  
**and what's your age

 **MY:  
**nice try

 **AR:  
**i'm young

 **MY:  
**sure

 **AR:  
**under 30

 **MY:  
**no proof

-x-

Adrien didn't accept her muffins.

They were lopsided, sure, and she probably didn't follow the recipe properly when she was more concerned about getting the needles small enough to hide in the batter—

“I hate fruit,” he bluntly said.

She stared down at the blueberries in the muffins.

“I'm sorry,” he quickly added on, sounding a bit embarrassed. “I probably should've told you—”

Her voice was quiet. “Lily told me this was your favourite.”

“That's because she wants you to marry into her family,” Adrien replied, letting out a laugh that only sounded a little bit forced. “Thank you for the thought. You didn't have to make me anything.”

“But you've been making me things,” Marinette said, scuffing her shoe against the floor. “And I thought this was the only appropriate muffin to offer you, but apparently not—”

He made a choked noise. “What?”

She beamed. “I'm not old enough for you to eat something else, right?”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Miya...”

“It's cool,” she told him, smile not quite reaching her eyes. “I get it. I'm not going to complain about being in the friendzone or anything.”

He managed to say, “The friendzone is bullshit.”

She laughed. “Exactly!”

-x-

 **MY:  
**did you set him up for this  
tell me  
are you paying him  
because it's starting to get to my self-confidence now

 **AR:  
**why would you say that?

 **MY:  
**is this payback for rejecting you

 **AR:  
**is it really rejection when you don't know who i am

 **MY:  
**fuck off

-x-

There was a knock at her door.

Marinette got up slowly, placing a hand on her stomach, sighing at how nice her cold hand felt against her skin, and wandered down the stairs.

It rang again.

She opened it slowly, holding onto the door frame for support.

“Miya?” Adrien questioned, a furrow between his brow before he took in her appearance and looked away respectfully. His ears had turned red in that short amount of time. “Are you—are you okay?”

Her hands were shaking. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn't go to class,” he lamely said, avoiding eye contact.

She wasn't in the mood to try and be sexy when she was only in a t-shirt and underwear.

It wasn't even a nice pair.

“I'm on my period,” she bluntly told him, straightening up. “Bye.”

She shut the door before climbing back into bed.

It was hours later when she woke up to see that he'd left one text, saying that he could ask to get anything she needed.

She didn't reply to it.

Marinette sat at the bottom of the shower for longer than needed, leaving it running until almost all of the hot water was gone.

She felt better after painkillers.

When she took the rubbish out, she was surprised to see a bag carefully placed on the porch, one corner kept down with a new plant to stop it from blowing away.

There wasn't a gift card on it, nothing to say who it was from.

The bag had painkillers, bottled drinks, and different sweets inside.

She smiled.

The pain was gone when she left the following morning, catching Adrien getting into his car.

He got out immediately at the sound of his name.

“Miya!” he exclaimed, almost tripping in his haste to get to the end of his garden, coming to stand beside her. He'd left his car door open. “You look better today. There's actually colour to your skin.”

She laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

He shook his head. “No need to apologise.”

“Thanks for the meds,” she said, shooting him a grateful smile.

“I didn't get you anything?” he questioned, confusion evident in his voice. “What do you mean?”

She furrowed her brow. “You didn't?”

It didn't make sense for it to be AR.

He'd never done anything like that before—and it certainly wasn't the first time that she'd been somewhat ill during one of her longer jobs. All of her previous clients had never been informed about it—since they only cared about the outcome, rather than her well-being—and that was what she thought to be normal.

AR shouldn't have known that she wasn't well.

He tilted his head. “No?”

“Oh,” Marinette said, not knowing what else to say.

Adrien recovered from the small beat of silence first. “Do you want a ride?”

“Are you sure?” she questioned. “You were about to leave.”

“That means it was a good time to bump into you,” he pointed out. “And I'd feel better knowing that you got there in one piece.”

She let her shoulders relax. “You're so nice.”

“Come on,” Adrien said, extending his hand out with a small smile. “Let me escort you, yeah?”

With a laugh, she placed her hand in his. “Escort me? I didn't realise I was some fair maiden.”

“You'd be the prettiest in the city,” he told her, linking their fingers together and looking happier at the contact. “I'll do my duty and fight off anyone that looks at you inappropriately.”

“Does that mean you'll fight yourself?” she teased.

His smile showed his teeth. “Of course.”

“So reliable,” Marinette said, feeling child-like as she swung their interlocked hands as they walked back over to his car. “I guess you are the only one I can trust over here, so it makes sense.”

“Apparently not,” Adrien started, glancing at her for a moment before he squeezed her hand once and let go. “You seem to have someone else. Is it the same person who gave you the flowers?”

“I don't know,” she responded, climbing in and putting her seatbelt on after lacing her bag down by her legs. “That's why I thought it was you? There wasn't any card with it. I thought you didn't want to disturb me or something.”

His voice was quiet. “You... trusted a random bag left on your doorstep?”

She'd never said that it was a bag.

Why wouldn't he want the acknowledgement for that? Adrien was already pulling her closer, closing her hand and escorting her from one time she'd appeared sick in front of him—

“It was out there for a couple of hours, so I assumed that you'd put it out there for later,” Adrien said, running his fingers through his hair. “That it was rubbish.”

Maybe it wasn't him.

For a lack of a better answer, she shrugged.

Adrien held her hand again while he drove to her university.

She didn't get out immediately, not when his thumb was caressing the back of her hand, tracing idle patterns into her skin as he looked at her with a smile, seeming more intimate than ever.

Marinette smiled, using her free hand to shyly brush some hairs behind her ear. “Aren't you going to be late to work?”

“It's okay,” he replied quietly. “What time do you finish?”

She told him.

He didn't seem to hesitate before he suggested, “I can pick you up.”

“Because you're scared that I'm—what?” Marinette questioned, furrowing her brow. “Going to relapse to period pains?”

He blurted, “I want to see you.”

She blinked.

Adrien made a noise, dragging his hand over his face as he turned away from her, clearly embarrassed. “Was that too much?”

“No,” she answered softly, adjusting her hold to squeeze his hand gently. “I want to see you, too.”

He breathed out audibly, closing his eyes. “You're just saying that.”

That wasn't supposed to be his answer.

To him, she'd almost always been ready to spend time with him—yesterday had been the first time she'd turned away and actually shown her true feelings. She'd been playing the part of an adoring young girl infatuated with him well, she thought.

“Do you want to come over for dinner?” Marinette questioned. “I promise not to give you any fruit.”

He laughed. “Is that supposed to reassure me?”

“I'm not _that_ bad—”

“I've seen you taking a pizza box out at least twice a week,” Adrien pointed out somewhat smugly.

She squinted. “Are you spying on me?”

His smile showed his dimples. “I live next door to you.”

“That doesn't mean you have to look out the windows at me,” Marinette started, pointing at him in suspicion. “Is that why you always come out and see me in the mornings?”

“I was out before you,” he reminded her.

“Yeah, _today_ ,” she agreed. “What are you doing looking at a young girl? I could go cry to Lily about your behaviour.”

He laughed. “You're not that young!”

“Too young for you,” she petulantly reminded him.

Adrien's response was to continue caressing the back of her hand, looking at her with that soft smile that matched his movements. “I freaked out.”

She stared at him. “About _what_?”

“It was dumb,” he admitted. “It's not like six years is a big difference—I mean, it _is_. But you're an adult, right?”

Marinette pointed out, “Neither of our brains are fully developed.”

His laughter was loud. “Really?”

“So, I'm as stupid as you,” she claimed, raising her head haughtily. “But you don't see me panicking and running away from you.”

“I wasn't _that_ bad—”

“You ditched me in your driveway,” she pointed out. “And now you're holding my hand and giving me mixed signals. Are you flirting with me or what?”

His smile was sheepish. “What do you think?”

“I think,” she started, taking her hand back and placing it in her lap with her other. “You need to be honest with me.”

He quietly told her, “You're going to be late for class.”

Marinette sighed. “Later, then.”

“I'll be here to pick you up,” he reminded her.

-x-

 **MY:  
**did you buy me painkillers

 **AR:  
**did they help?

 **MY:  
**why

 **AR:  
**because i wanted to  
i could do more but i don't want to scare you off

 **MY:  
**?  
why are you trying to take care of me  
how did you even know

 **AR:  
**i like you

 **MY:  
**dude  
I literally kill for you

 **AR:  
**that could be our wedding vows

 **MY:  
**I don't have any plans to settle down with anyone  
least of all you  
I want nothing to do with you outside of transactions

 **AR:  
**that's fine  
i'm sure i'll change your mind one day

 **MY:  
**your confidence is honestly scary

 **AR:  
**enjoy your date later

 **MY:  
**thanks  
I'll make sure to get pictures of him crying

 **AR:  
**looking forward to it

-x-

True to his word, Adrien picked her up in the late afternoon.

He was all smiles while asking about her day, retelling how he'd spilled his coffee earlier and had to go home and change. It was cold enough for him to wear a scarf.

For a while, she didn't realise that they weren't going home.

Marinette wasn't alarmed. “Where are we going?”

Adrien was harmless.

Everything from his record pointed at him being average; somewhat good grades, a few jobs before he settled where he was currently, with no noted criminal activity to his name. The height different between them would be his only advantage when it came down to it.

She'd taken down worse.

It was the matter of pride that had stopped her breaking into his home and slitting his throat in his sleep. After all, AR wanted Adrien to suffer.

She really wondered what he'd done to deserve it.

Adrien wasn't AR's usual type of target. Throughout the years, it had mostly been those that had committed some horrendous crime—usually the type that had been covered up—or someone that was in his way. The reason for targeting them was sometimes never said at all and that was fine.

It wasn't her job to ask why.

She completed the assignments, got her money, and moved onto the next. It was an endless cycle of fake identities, moving around the country as she needed, never settling down and becoming comfortable somewhere.

It was normal to her.

Adrien was one of her longest assignments thus far.

“Dinner,” was his explanation. “I still need to take you out, right? I promised to show you around.”

She laughed. “You mean that one restaurant and a nightclub isn't enough?”

“You haven't been anywhere else?” he questioned.

“To the store,” she said, leaning back and getting comfortable in her seat. “And sometimes to get a coffee from a café nearby my campus. I haven't been out with my class-mates since last time.”

“It's hard to believe that you're finding it hard to befriend them,” Adrien mused. “You're really friendly, Miya.”

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. “Have you considered that's because I'm flirting with you?”

His smile was wide. “I've gotta admit, you telling me to fuck off while in your underwear was a nice touch.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I didn't tell you that.”

“You slammed the door in my face!”

“I went back to bed to die,” she muttered, crossing her arms. “And I wasn't trying to flirt then.”

“Well, you did kind of look bad,” he said.

“Kind of?” Marinette repeated with a laugh. “You can be blunt, dude. I probably looked terrible.”

He glanced at her with a smile. “You look good now.”

“Enough to get you to pay for dinner?” she questioned.

There was no hesitation in his answer. “Of course. It'll be my treat.”

She replied, “You're already a treat.”

His ears turned red.

It was a good sign that he wasn't trying to deny his attraction any more; Adrien was touching her softly, texting her throughout the day when they couldn't see each other, and seeking her out for her company.

He trusted her, didn't he?

AR had never stated that she had to be so intertwined in Adrien's life that she had to meet his friends.

She wasn't going to mention that, only for him to agree and get her to stay any longer.

Their location was a restaurant that was less crowded than the last, covered in plants with soft music playing throughout the room. Adrien had made a reservation.

“That confident that I was going to accept?” she asked.

He winked. “I did kidnap you here.”

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. “Sorry to tell you, that's really not kidnapping.”

He tried to keep a straight face. “You're very much here against your will, thank you.”

“Oh, I'm suffering so much,” she said, nudging his foot with hers, smile reaching her eyes. “What else are you going to do to me?”

Adrien didn't answer, simply smiling as he propped his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand as he looked at her.

She pretended to be shy, shifting in her seat and tucking some hair behind her ear.

“You're cute,” he said.

“And you're leading me on again,” she accused without any heat to her voice. “I don't give third chances, you know.”

He reached out and took her hand into his. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely,” she confirmed. “I'm too fine to pine.”

Adrien laughed.

“I'm serious,” Marinette insisted, squeezing his hand gently. “This is your last chance to realise how awesome I am. Otherwise, I'm going to beg Lily for that date with her grandson.”

“You don't want to do that,” he told her.

She lifted her head haughtily. “Since when do I care about your opinion?”

“Since I let you use my shower,” he replied, smile showing his teeth. “That's a sacred pact to me! You know that I don't let just anyone in there.”

She hummed. “Sure.”

His thumb traced patterns onto the back of her hand. “You think I'm lying?”

Copying him, she placed her elbow on the table, placing her hand underneath her chin as she looked into his eyes and stated, “I think you should let me over tonight.”

The corner of his eyes crinkled. “Should I?”

“Yes,” Marinette insisted, placing one thigh on top of the other and brushing against his leg with her foot. “I can guarantee it'll be a good time.”

Adrien made a thoughtful noise. “Can you?”

She just smiled.

“You think it'll be a bloody good time?” he questioned.

She snorted. “Your mind's in the gutter.”

“Forgive me for assuming, but you're kind of flirting with me right now,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. “What else am I supposed to think?”

“That I'm a respectable young women who isn't going to put out on the first date?” she mused. “Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm not really in the mood to jump into bed with you right now.”

“You just wanna infiltrate my home,” he teased.

Marinette batted her eyelashes. “Am I that obvious?”

He shrugged. “I'll think about it.”

The flirting didn't stop throughout dinner. They stole glances at each other, held hands while waiting for the food to come, and Adrien stared at her lips enough for her to notice it.

She was confident in her abilities.

The act had only slipped when she'd been in pain.

His car pulled to to his drive. And rather than get out immediately, Marinette undid her seatbelt, turning to look at him, admiring his side profile and taking in the patch of hair that was sticking up at the back from him running his fingers through it.

Adrien was pretty, she could admire that.

He was fun, had a good sense of humour, and she didn't know whether he was flighty or simply scared of commitment, but that as what had saved his life thus far.

When he caught her gaze—with his eyes trailing down to her lips as she wetted them—it was a sign she was doing it right when he audibly swallowed.

He leaned in first.

Marinette inhaled sharply, closing her eyes as his nose brushed against hers, tilting her head up to allow for a better angle. The first touch was barely-there, tentative and cautious, and she played her part well of being breathless and innocent.

She let him set the pace.

Adrien kissed her gently, his hand reaching up to cup her to side of her face, touching her as softly as his lips. His breath on her skin felt warm, his touch was kind, and she leaned into him, letting out a content noise as she shyly responded in kind, copying his movements.

Her bag was on the floor.

There was a knife underneath her skirt, but she couldn't reach there yet.

As the kiss became faster, more confident with every passing moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers trailed over the material of his scarf.

His hands fell down to her waist to hold her awkwardly, the lack of space in the car making it obvious that anywhere else would've been a better place to start kissing.

She wasn't about to complain when he was finally letting her in.

He was the one to deepen the kiss.

She was the appropriate amount of clumsy.

Because that's what he was looking for, wasn't it? AR had chosen her role perfectly, choosing specific things that would appeal to Adrien, taking some of the details that Marinette usually set up for herself.

With a moan, she pulled on the scarf, tightening it around his neck in the process. It was disguised as a clumsy movement, her making up for it by touching his tongue with hers and making him think she was paying more attention to the kiss than anything else.

She tightened it hard enough to make him gasp.

Adrien reached up, taking her hands into his own instead of telling her off.

When Adrien stopped the kiss, he didn't pull away immediately. He rested his forehead against hers, sounding utterly breathless as he whispered, “Miya.”

Because that's who she was—Miya, the clumsy and innocent neighbour that was trying to worm into his heart.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Yes?”

His smile caused the corner of his eyes to crinkle. “I like you.”

And instead of answering that, Marinette kissed him again.

-x-

 **MY:  
**did you buy me cake?

 **AR:  
**you didn't get to have dessert last night  
in both ways

 **MY:  
**…  
how many cameras do you have around

 **AR:  
**a few  
also my guy follows you sometimes  
don't forget about that

 **MY:  
**you need to stop leaving stuff on my doorstep

 **AR:  
**i won't

 **MY:  
**it's weird

 **AR:  
**did you like it?

 **MY:  
**it's my favourite type

 **AR:  
**i thought so

 **MY:  
**I never told you

 **AR:  
**you used to order it before  
you haven't had it in a while

 **MY:  
**you got this down in your little notebook about me?

 **AR:  
**who says it's little?

 **MY:  
**why are you so fixated on me?

 **AR:  
**i like what i can't have

 **MY:  
**so  
all I need to do is like you  
to get you to be professional?

 **AR:  
**you crossed that line when you told me to fuck off years ago  
it's too late for you now  
sorry

 **MY:  
**you contacted me before dawn

 **AR:  
**i wanted to know if you'd finish the job

 **MY:  
**I did  
and I'd sent you proof  
why couldn't you let me sleep

 **AR:  
**forgive me  
i wasn't aware of how much you love sleep back then  
i haven't woken you up since, have i?

 **MY:  
**that doesn't earn you brownie points

 **AR:  
**what would

 **MY:  
**money

-x-

Adrien was her boyfriend now.

Lily was devastated.

Adrien was far too entertained about her retelling the way Lily's face had fallen before she'd clumsily text her grandson to break the bad news.

Marinette asked, “Aren't you enjoying tormenting an old woman too much?”

“Oh, you haven't heard the half of it yet,” he replied, laughter echoing a bit over the phone. “She'll start saying snide comments about me to you soon.”

“She already does,” she said. “And I agree with them.”

He gasped. “Miya!”

She laughed. “I can't tell an old woman off!”

“You can if it's _her_!” he protested, hissing out the last word. “She told me that I had cheese hair the other week!”

“...You're blond.”

“I'm a _natural_ blond,” he said with emphasis. “She wants what she can't have. Haven't you seen those pictures in her living room of all her bad bleach jobs before?”

“Everyone wants what they can't have,” she mused. “Isn't that how the world works?”

“Do they?” he questioned. “Maybe it's out of reach for a reason.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Marinette replied, laughing. “Stop talking bad about Lily!”

He spluttered, “I didn't say anything this time!”

She hummed.

“Swear at me again,” Adrien requested. “I like it.”

She laughed. “I didn't need to know that.”

“You don't swear that often!” was his explanation. “It's nice.”

“It's _nice_?” she asked.

He changed the subject. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I haven't worked up the motivation to look in my cupboards, so no,” she replied, honest. “Why? Are you offering to take me out again?”

“You can come over,” he suggested.

She made a thoughtful noise. “What's in it for me?”

“My cooking skills, obviously,” he teased. “And I'll brush my teeth after dinner so I can kiss you.”

“Very tempting,” she remarked. “What have you got in mind?”

“You could come over and see the options,” he suggested.

Marinette stretched her arms out in front of her, phone resting on her shoulder. “Are you on the menu?”

“Maybe,” he replied, clearing his throat. “It depends on whether you treat me right or not.”

She laughed. “You want me over now?”

“Yes.”

It was almost too easy.

Since their date the previous week, Adrien had text her more, given her lifts in the morning to her classes, and kept checking up on what she was doing.

Marinette played her role well; stealing shy glances at him when they were alone in the car, kissing until she was breathless and acting coy when she pulled away, and she'd started to send him selfies that were bordering on being nudes when her pyjama shirt and fallen down and she hadn't corrected it before.

Adrien hadn't complained.

Finally being invited back into his home was another step.

Adrien had slippers on when he opened the door.

She took her shoes off, peering around more than she'd done before. The intent had been to find where he was hiding, not inspect all of his belongings—

Other than his room, of course.

“What are the options?” Marinette questioned as she walked into the kitchen.

He opened up a cupboard, searching through and taking out a few spice bottles. “What do you like?”

The decision was something simple that used up the rest of the vegetables in his fridge. Adrien made a show of putting on his apron and rolling up his sleeves before he got a knife out from the drawer.

She leaned onto the countertop, elbows propped up and resting her head in her hands.

It would be so easy to steal the knife—

That would accomplish the goal, wouldn't it? The longer she waited, the more she wanted to do something spectacular to finish the goal. AR wanted Adrien to suffer, emotionally and physically, and she was more than willing to make that happy.

Her smile wasn't because of Adrien's joke, but he didn't know that.

When he turned around to put something into his bin, Marinette wandered over, picking up the knife and testing the weight in her hand.

And when she turned towards him with it, smiling widely—

Adrien simply took it out of her hand, pressing a kiss to her lips before going back to cutting vegetables.

She blinked.

He didn't think anything of it, apparently.

-x-

 **MY:  
**would you let me use a knife in your kitchen?

 **AR:  
**of course  
you'd probably be very good at cutting  
unless that's rude to say?  
not that i'm doubting your murder technique  
it might not make the cut for potatoes

 **MY:  
**…

 **AR:  
**laugh at my jokes

 **MY:  
**I don't know whether to laugh or cry

 **AR:  
**that's the best kind of reaction

 **MY:  
**I think there's something wrong with the target

 **AR:  
**why do you say that?

 **MY:  
**because I tried to strangle him the other day  
and he just thought I was cute

 **AR:  
**you are cute

 **MY:  
**then I went to stab him in his kitchen

 **AR:  
**clearly  
you didn't succeed

 **MY:  
**he took the knife away  
without being surprised in the slightest

 **AR:  
**will i have the honour of being your longest client soon?

 **MY:  
**you'll have the honour of eating my fist

 **AR:  
**i always wanted to taste you first

 **MY:  
**disgusting  
pay me for having to read that

 **AR:  
**i can do that

-x-

Adrien was away for work for a couple of days.

He'd kissed her breathless before leaving one morning, promising to be back soon.

Marinette picked the lock on his back door that same night. The fence and plants at the back provided enough cover to stop anyone from seeing her on the street, and even if some neighbours looked out their windows, it was dark enough to hide her away.

She had a torch to light her way as she searched through his belongings, opening up drawers and finding paperwork inside.

There was nothing suspicious.

Marinette mixed in a sedative into his bottle of syrup he liked to put in his coffee, shaking it until the liquid was fully incorporated.

AR kept her amused.

She chatted with Lily, laughing and complimenting Adrien at every chance she could, getting the image down of a doting girlfriend perfectly. It wouldn't matter if fingers were pointed her way from Adrien's murder when she'd move away afterwards, but it was always fun to establish a good relationship with those that were close to her target.

Adrien invited her over for dinner when he returned.

He ordered takeaway.

She wandered into the kitchen with him afterwards, wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her cheek against his cheek as she breathed out audibly. “I missed you.”

The kettle was boiling.

“Did you?” he questioned, awkwardly reaching behind and ruffling her hair, only to hiss as his arm clicked from the position. “I thought it would be like I was still with you with the amount I text you.”

She muttered, “You didn't send me any nudes.”

He laughed. “We haven't worked up to that yet.”

“No?” she questioned, closing her eyes and leaning into him, trusting that he wouldn't push her away. “I'm, like, offering myself up on a platter to you right now.”

“That's why I'm getting coffee,” he mused. “I need the caffeine.”

Marinette smiled into his back. “Think I'm going to keep you up?”

“I can already feel my eyes drooping,” he said, moving carefully as he got a mug out of the cupboard, going about his routine with her attached to his back without a single complaint.

The skinship for more than usual, but he wasn't complaining. Adrien seemed more than happy with every touch that she gave him now—obviously over their age difference.

“You sure you don't want one?” he asked.

“I'm not good with caffeine,” she admitted. “It'll keep me up for hours.”

He made a thoughtful noise. “You don't drink it at night?”

“It leads to bad things for me,” she said.

“Losing sleep is bad,” he agreed.

She hugged him tighter.

He poured a generous amount of syrup in.

The drug would be enough to knock him out.

After he'd cleaned up and took the mug into the living room, Marinette sat on his lap instead of beside him. Adrien made a noise of surprise that was quickly silenced by her mouth on his, the insistent kiss catching him off-guard.

His hands were placed on her hips.

She wondered whether he'd find the knife on her before or after he'd had his coffee.

They kissed for a long time.

She tossed her cardigan onto the sofa, not caring that it was half-off with one sleeve on the floor, too preoccupied as his fingers trailed underneath her shirt, tracing the exposed skin there but never going any higher or lower.

It was unclear whether he was shy or didn't know whether she wanted to continue.

And when she broke the kiss, nudging his nose with hers, she breathlessly told him, “I need to pee.”

He laughed loudly.

She washed her face and looked in the mirror, then passed time on her phone while sitting with the toilet seat down, listening out to see if she could hear footsteps. His stairs creaked with almost every step and the front door was loud, so she'd hear it if he left.

The shower couldn't drown it out this time.

There was no call of her name.

It was over half an hour later when she came out, trailing her hand down the bannister as she walked down the stairs, smiling when she saw him collapsed on the sofa.

-x-

 **MY:  
**buy me another cake  
I'm finishing this now  
wow  
the one time you're not here is the most important  
I guess I'll watch cat videos until he wakes up  
thanks for employing me

-x-

Adrien woke up slowly.

“Hey,” Marinette greeted from where she was perched up on the kitchen countertop, her feet not touching the floor. “Feel dizzy?”

He blinked, not quite turning to look at her properly.

“It'll come back slowly,” she assured him. “Your consciousness, I mean. I bet everything's real foggy for you right now.”

There wasn't an answer, of course.

The thrill was there, as always; to see her target tied up and vulnerable, posed perfectly for the phone that she'd propped up to record him.

If AR wanted evidence, she could give him that.

Adrien slurred out some words.

It wasn't coherent enough for her to understand.

She'd pushed the small dining table aside, taking one of the chairs for him to sit on in the middle of the kitchen. There had been a bit of a struggle to get him up onto the chair, but it was nothing compared to what she would've gone through to drag him upstairs.

It would do.

When he was conscious enough to realise what was happening, he lifted his head up to look at her.

Marinette waved.

He had a confused smile.

She jumped down from the counter, sitting down in his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as she smiled back at him.

Although there was no way that he was undoing his arms or legs, he didn't try and struggle.

“Miya?” he questioned, sounding befuddled.

There wasn't the usual panicked reaction to waking up to being tied up; rather, Adrien looked somewhat amused as he glanced down, experimentally tensing his arms before giving up immediately, not trying to throw her off or curse at her.

“Adrien,” she replied.

He leaned to the side, spotting the phone pointed at him.

“Oh,” he said, his voice but a whisper. “I see.”

Did he?

Sometimes, everything hit the moment they were confronted; excuses would come out, acceptance that the worst was going to happen, or they'd deny it until their last breath.

It wasn't her job to try and get to the bottom of it. If she was paid to get a confession on tape, she'd do it.

If they wanted the target to only die, she did that, too.

“You see?” she questioned.

He let out an audible breath. “I thought it was the coffee.”

She frowned. “What?”

“I swapped to decaf,” he said, looking close to pouting instead of breaking down. “I made another while you were upstairs.”

Marinette tugged on his hair. “Why?”

“Was it the syrup?” he questioned. “Because that's so mean! That bottle was a gift.”

His reaction wasn't normal in the slightest.

“Adrien,” she started slowly, using her hand to grasp onto his chin, turning his head to look into his eyes properly. “What do you think is happening right now?”

“Well, I was kinda hoping to kiss you some more,” he started, giving her a bright smile that only made her more confused. “But this is you trying to break up with me, isn't it?”

She bluntly told him, “No, I'm going to kill you.”

He laughed. “Gotta make me cry first, right?”

She stared.

“If you'd get the phone out of my bedroom, this will all be over,” he started, looking up to the ceiling. “In the same drawer where you saw my watch before.”

“You can't bribe me,” she warned.

“I'm not trying to,” he denied. “Actually, maybe I am? That's up to you.”

Marinette stood up, eyeing him oddly as he continued to smile. She'd expected confusion, tears, and begging for her to let him go—not smile that seemed sincere and him talking as though everything was normal.

She tugged his hair once more. “You scream and I'll slit your throat, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he agreed, not sounding upset in the slightest.

The drug wasn't making him that way.

“Go on,” he encouraged. “It's in my drawer.”

She didn't say anything in return.

There was a phone in the drawer. It wasn't the one that he contacted him on, nor had she seen it in his hands before.

He was still smiling when she returned.

“My hands are kind of tied,” he said as his greeting. “You'll need my fingerprint to get in.”

She crouched down behind him, pressing his finger into the screen without resistance.

The background was a picture of her.

It wasn't current.

“You're quiet,” Adrien remarked. “Are you not in yet?”

He had unread notifications on a familiar app.

It didn't take a genius to realise what they were.

Marinette sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she stood up, resisting the urge to throw the phone at the wall to break it. There was that tell-tale sign of anger building up in her, the twisting of her stomach that meant that she was on edge, and the sight of him smiling at her when she walked in front of him did nothing to quell it.

She stopped her phone's recording, putting it on the side beside his.

“I want my money,” she bluntly told him.

His laughter wasn't forced. “You'll get it.”

Taking a step closer, she placed her hand over his throat, taking in the lack of change in his expression as she demanded, “And a bonus.”

“Anything,” he said, the corner of his eyes crinkling from his smile. “I'll give you anything you want.”

She tightened her hold for a moment.

His smile didn't falter.

“How long have you been planning this for?” she questioned.

“Not long,” he admitted. “I've only had this identity for a few months.”

She let her hand fall down to her side. “Why?”

He tilted his head innocently. “You wouldn't meet me.”

“You wasted my time,” she accused, unamused. “All these _weeks—_ ”

“I pay you better than anyone else,” he interrupted, utterly confident in his words. “And you like talking to me.”

“I don't like being played,” she stated.

“I never played with you,” he told her, looking into her eyes. “I've always been serious about you. You know that.”

She breathed out audibly. “You did all this to make me kiss you?”

He didn't hesitate to reply, “I wanted to spend time with you.”

“You spent it,” she said. “And I'm done.”

“Miya—”

“Isn't my name,” she butted in. “You know that.”

“What do I call you now?” he questioned.

“Nothing,” Marinette said. “The same as always. This hasn't changed anything.”

“That's not—”

“Did you have fun?” she questioned, voice coming out cold instead of betraying her emotions. There was a sting in her hand from where she was pressing her nails into her palms. “Was it worth it?”

“Stop overthinking it!” he exclaimed.

The laugh that left her was forced. “I've told you so many times I'm not an escort.”

“I was never going to sleep with you!” he blurted, finally breaking his composure to look at her with wide eyes. “That wasn't—I just wanted to spend time with you, okay?”

“Right, of course,” she started, keeping her expression blank as she sat back on his lap, placing her arms around his shoulders. “This is all you wanted, isn't it?”

“You're misunderstanding—”

“Does consent mean nothing to you?” she questioned, running her fingers through his hair and gripping the roots tightly, causing him to hiss in pain. “I've told you no so many times, but you never listen to me.”

He pointed out, “I'd be dead if you were taking this seriously.”

“Are you insulting me?” Marinette demanded. “You told me to seduce you _emotionally—_ ”

“You've already done that,” he told her, not averting his gaze. “Can't you tell?”

“I took it easy because it's you,” she informed her, letting go off his hair, still staying perched in his lap. “You give me more money when we speak.”

“You've never taken this long for me before,” he replied.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” she questioned, furrowing her brow. “All it does is explain why you were so blasé when I was being obvious about hurting you.”

He was close enough that she could hear his sharp intake of breath. “Can you really say you disliked spending time with me that much?”

“This is a job,” she retorted. “My enjoyment doesn't matter.”

“I've think I've gotten a real laugh from you at least once.”

“I never wanted to meet you!” Marinette exclaimed. “You—you were supposed to stay anonymous and far away from me.”

He didn't look scared in the slightest. “Why?”

She frowned. “I told you I don't like mixing my professional and personal life.”

“Did you hate being with me that much?”

“You seem to forget that I was acting,” she replied, gesturing wildly at herself. “Miya isn't real. I'm not eighteen and begging for your dick.”

“I didn't lie to you,” he whispered. “Not completely.”

She snorted. “You made this identity up with the intention of fucking me.”

“My name really is Adrien,” he admitted. “That's where AR comes from.”

He was just—

He was so infuriating. AR had always been forward with what he wanted—whether it was getting a person killed, or asking about her day because he wanted to prove that he cared about her—but this whole scenario was one that she'd never seen coming.

It was so stupidly dangerous.

He could've been dead in minutes after their first meeting if she hadn't been so stubborn and wanted to be specific with how she did it.

She breathed out slowly. “That doesn't change anything.”

“What does MY stand for?” he questioned, continuing on despite the displeasure written across her expression. “You always have those two in your names. Miya, Mariya, Madilynn—”

“I've never used my real name,” she interrupted. “Either of them.”

He tilted his head. “Your middle name?”

“I don't have one.”

Adrien smiled. “Me neither.”

The fact that he looked so happy about that little detail did nothing but make her angrier.

“We're not bonding,” she snapped.

His smile didn't falter. “But we're sharing personal things with you on my lap.”

She pointedly stood up.

He pouted.

Marinette sighed, tilting her head back and stared at the ceiling, hoping for some answers to the situation.

“As much as I like spending time with you, my arms are cramping,” he started, gesturing with his head to where his arms were tied behind him. “And I'm a baby about things like this.”

“You can stay like that, then,” she decided, collecting her phone from the counter and putting it into her pocket. “I'm sure someone will find you eventually.”

He complained, “You're leaving already?”

“This is already a memorable first night for us already, don't you think?” she mused, leaning forward to be on eye level with him. “You're leaving with your life, and I'm going to be significantly richer tomorrow when you pay me.”

Adrien pointed out, “I can't pay you when I'm tied up.”

“That's true,” she agreed, nodding her head. “I'll get you some help.”

“What are you—”

She gripped his chin, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to his cheek. “You contract me for anything like this again and it'll be the last breath you take, you got it?”

He swallowed. “I won't.”

“I'll slip a note through Lily's door,” she stated, patting his shoulder on her way past, not looking behind her to see his expression. “She'll wander over and help you in the morning—well, if she's not too busy procrastinating because she hates you so much.”

“ _Hey—_ ”

-x-

Adrien didn't contact her again.

Marinette was happy about that.

His obsession had gotten out of control. There was a reason she limited her contact with clients; she didn't need them checking in her daily, asking how she was feeling when she was supposed to be focusing her attention on her work.

And in the down time between jobs, when she lazed around where she was staying for that moment, she welcomed the loneliness from isolating herself so much. The friends she'd had before taking her first job had all disappeared along the way, her family were gone, and she only had herself to rely on.

She didn't need someone dropping off painkillers when she was suffering on her period.

It had never been obvious from a glance that Adrien's information had been forged; she'd been fooled by the averageness combined with his familiarity of the neighbourhood. The detail of an old lady being his nemesis had been funny to her, something that she hadn't stopped to think had been a set up.

Adrien had disappeared after she had.

Coincidentally, Lily had, too.

Maybe she hadn't been as legitimate as she'd thought.

Either that or Adrien had gotten someone else to get rid of Lily because he'd been found in a compromising position.

She went back to being detached.

There was more than enough money in her bank account to fund her lifestyle for years to come. She could quit and live off of her savings, but—

This was the everyday for her.

Marinette wasn't interested in settling down.

She liked the thrill, adored setting up the fake identities and changing her style for each one, and one-upping herself on the jobs.

It was three months later that she finally picked up a job that was more pay than the rest, upping Adrien's last deposit into her account.

The target wasn't named.

She was wary as she went into it, assuming the role of a waitress at a restaurant that allowed customers separate rooms to dine in, starting her shift hours before the target was set to come in.

A text came through to inform her that the target had arrived. It included a picture of them from the back, showing their outfit.

It was in her section.

Marinette had the complimentary bottle of water and spare glass on her tray as she crossed the room, adjusting her clothes and making sure her weapons weren't sticking out before she knocked and entered.

There was only one person inside.

He stared at her.

Marinette slammed the tray down on the table. “Are you _serious_?”

“Miya?” Adrien questioned, confusion evident in his voice as he looked at her from head-to-toe. “Are you—are you wearing a wig?”

“That's what you have to say?” she demanded. “My name's not Miya!”

“You don't have brown hair,” he remarked, smile reaching his eyes. “But it suits you. It's a nice touch with the contacts you've got in.”

There was no mistaking that he was the one in the picture she'd been sent. There he was, alone in the room, waiting for her to come in and—

She made a frustrated noise. “You said you wouldn't do this again!”

“I didn't do anything?” Adrien replied, tilting his head. “I'm serious. I haven't even contacted you because I thought you'd block me or something.”

She scoffed. “It's a coincidence that I've been hired by someone anonymous to kill you, then, is it?”

He blinked. “You have?”

Marinette took her phone out, showing him the photo. “Not you?”

“No,” he replied slowly, glancing up at her. “Are you going to do it?”

He'd always been open with her before his last commission.

“I'll pay you double not to,” Adrien offered before she could respond. “And I'll throw in a tip for you looking cute in your disguise.”

“Triple,” she demanded.

He smiled. “Anything for you.”

With a nod, she stated, “I'm leaving.”

“What, already?” Adrien questioned, getting up and catching her wrist to get her to stop before she reached the door. And when she shot him a dirty look, he held his hands up in a sign of surrender. “You just got here. Can't you—can't you stay a while longer?”

“I'm supposed to be working, so no,” Marinette rejected. “I'm leaving entirely.”

He blurted, “Go somewhere else with me.”

She squinted. “Aren't you waiting for someone?”

“I'd rather spend time with you,” he answered, running a hand through his hair and wrecking the neat hairstyle. “I haven't seen you for so long.”

“Three months isn't that long,” she pointed out. “You've gone months without contacting me before.”

He cleared his throat. “That was before.”

Her smile didn't reach her eyes. “Before you tricked me?”

“That's not—” Adrien let out a sigh. “What if I told you I have a job for you?”

“Considering that you just agreed to pay me already, I'm curious whether you've thought this through,” she mused.

“Well,” he started, wetting his lips. “As you know, someone's trying to kill me.”

She nodded. “Yeah, me.”

“Someone _wants_ me dead,” he clarified. “And they'll hire someone else next.”

She tilted her head. “So?”

“So,” he repeated, looking a bit nervous as he placed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “What if I hire you to be my bodyguard?”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “That's not my job.”

“It's not,” he agreed, giving her a sheepish smile. “But I'd feel better to have you nearby until whoever's behind it is caught. I'll pay you well, of course.”

She squinted. “It's really not you?”

“It's not, I swear!” Adrien exclaimed, letting out a laugh. “How desperate do you think I am?”

“Enough to pay an old lady to be your nemesis,” she quipped.

“Oh, that's very real,” he told her, trying to keep a straight face. “She's my camera guy's grandmother. The name is fake, of course.”

Marinette questioned, “...She was trying to set me up with your camera guy?”

“I told you, she hates me,” Adrien insisted. “And that means trying to take away anything I like.”

“I'm not an object,” she muttered.

“You're more valuable than any object,” he said, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “And not because you're so good with your hands.”

Marinette scowled. “I don't like your jokes.”

“You like my money,” he pointed out. “And I'm offering lots of it. All I want in return is for you to be around me.”

She had to ask, “When did you figure out you could try to pay me for my company without it sounding like prostitution?”

Adrien laughed. “Right now, I guess.”

Putting a hand on her neck, she tilted her head side-to-side until it clicked. “Message me the details later.”

“I can do that!” he agreed, sounding more than happy with the turn of events. “I'll get everything ready—”

“There's terms you'll have to agree to,” she interrupted.

He nodded. “I'll let you use my shower, of course.”

Marinette sighed. “I'm leaving.”

“Wait,” he said, causing her to stop before she'd gone for the door without touching her that time. “Can I know your name yet?”

“No,” she shot him down immediately. “But MY stands for Meiyun.”

He repeated it under his breath with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://xiueryn.tumblr.com/) ♥~(˘▾˘~)


End file.
